


＜神戰/關鍵追擊＞ 沙洲-前塵 (全) (Set/羅根，神話AU，羅根神格化AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), The Expatriate
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

他是個軍人也是這個國家的王子，他有著半神的血統，但他終究是個沒有名份的私生子，如果他的母親不是個還算受寵的公主或者他沒有那父不詳留給他的半神血統，那他可能就會成為侍寢的奴隸而不是驍勇善戰的軍隊將領，羅根看著鏡子裡自己的倒影，對他來講讓所有人都豔羨垂涎的金髮碧眼的外表，還有身體裡流著的黃金血液除了詛咒之外就什麼也不是了，即使身為軍人經過刻苦的操練，那樣的貌也不曾減損幾分。

所以當他被那個沙漠暴君壓在祭典台上強迫的時候，他還真的不知道該把這倒楣事怪誰，總之，羅根算是被留下了活口，當他的帽子被賽特擊落的那一刻，那把本來應該割掉他頭顱的長刀，只是劃傷了他的皮膚然後就深深的刺進他的肩膀將他釘在祭台上，背部貼著被陽光烤的炙熱的石台，上面沾著已經乾涸了曾經的獻祭者的血，現在還加上了羅根金黃色的神血。

「金髮的異神？我可沒聽說過有你這號人物，你叫什麼名字？」彼時還畜著長髮的賽特，看起來是那麼的年輕而且意氣風發，他背著陽光一腳踩在被他用長刀釘在石台上的男人的胸口，從對方的肩膀傷口處流下汩汩顏色金黃的液體，跟對方汗濕的髮絲同樣顏色的血液。

在陽光的照耀下這個金髮的男人就像用冶煉過的純金打造的一樣，「滾開！」羅根忍著肩膀上的劇痛與背部的灼熱感，從自己的後腰抽出一把匕首，對著賽特的臉刺了過去，但已經傷痕累累的羅根哪裡是賽特的對手，在匕首抽出來的那一刻就被全身戒備的賽特看到，閃避的結果仍然被削了髮絲下來，賽特瞇起水晶般通透的綠眼睛，這個男人完全的勾起了他的征服欲。

「膽子很大啊…就憑你這雙手也想攻擊我？」那把匕首被賽特奪了過來，尖銳的匕首在他的手裡翻了一圈之後將羅根的右手掌釘在了石台上，「啊！」羅根仰頭急促的叫了一聲之後便咬緊牙關顫抖著不再出聲，這個金髮的無名的神不但有張漂亮的臉蛋，連手指都這麼的纖細柔軟…賽特使上了勁的把匕首用力嵌進石頭裡。

在他確認過對方沒有力氣把手抽出來之後，他抽出自己的黃金匕首俐落的割開羅根身上的衣物，「你要做什…嗚！不...」左肩跟右掌的劇痛已經讓羅根疲於應付，當他察覺了賽特割開他身上皮甲的意圖，難堪的紅暈立刻爬滿了他即使曬黑也比一般埃及人更白的膚色。

「我在宣示我對你的權利。或者，你更願意被我的部下共享？嗯？」賽特扯開自己戰服下的護襠，那底下粗大的性器明晃晃的彈了出來對著羅根宣告它的存在感，臣服在一人之下或是被一群人當成玩物，對失敗者來說是沒有選擇權的，羅根看著他的國家如此的不堪一擊，從來視他為怪物的祖父卻在臨終之前將國家交予他，羅根張大了透藍的雙眼瞪視著眼前能決定他生死的神明，他的命運從來都不是他能掌握的，因為他不但是個軍人更是這個敗亡國家的王子…「我，羅根…是你的…」咬牙切齒的交出自己的自由，從這一刻起羅根只屬於這個擁有整個沙漠的男人。

他被迫閉起了被光線刺激出淚液的雙眼，仰躺在整個戰場的最高處，底下的戰場並不能完全知道他們在幹什麼，但是當賽特拉開他的雙腿用力頂進來的時候，羅根還是感到了毫無遮掩的難堪，賽特的那根陰莖相比羅根本人的還要大上一些，而且柱身黝黑青筋猙獰長度也比他的更長，就那樣硬生生的頂進他的身體裡真的是太超過了！羅根難以忍受臀瓣間被撐開的撕裂感，想合起雙腿才發現他除了夾著賽特的腰其他根本做不到，賽特瞇起那雙淺綠色的眼睛，陽光照在這個閃著金黃色光芒的男人身上，看起來他就像征服了整個世界一樣，賽特舔了舔自己的嘴巴，他更用力的拉開那雙妄想合起來的大腿。

身上沒有一個地方是不疼的…羅根半閉眼喘著氣胡思亂想著，他的大腦把自己正在被強暴這件事跟他的意識隔離開來，陽光正在向著地平線移動著，他的背部磨擦著已經沒那麼滾燙的石台好像破皮了…羅根轉動了一下眼珠子看向那個還在對他施暴的男人，他能感覺到那根燒紅鐵柱般的東西在他肚子裡進出磨擦的感覺，時間在他身上似乎失去真實感，他在想這個人什麼時候才要結束這一切？也許做完這個賽特能給他個痛快？說真的，他不是那麼在意能不能活下來或是復仇，這個國家從來就對他不友善，被臨終託付也只是不得不為之，他覺得很痛也覺得很累，但更多時候他沒有一點感覺。

金色的血液蜿流在這個金色的神祇胸前，這個金髮的男人身上除了壓墊在身下的黑色披風之外已經身無分物，唯一允許裝飾在他身上的只有腰上那條黑色的腰繩，跟纏在那雙小腿上的深色綁腿，那雙腿現在被他大大的向兩邊扯開，而那兩條長腿的中間那個小洞，正被賽特的陰莖填的滿滿當當，沒有任何前戲的的插入只是宣告所有權的行為，金色的血絲從那個嬌嫩的地方滲出，插入跟抽出的時候他能感覺到這個被侵犯的地方對他的抗拒與迎合，這個男人從頭到腳從裡到外都是他的！賽特不知道哪裡來的想法，他低下臉來在這個男人汗濕的頸側，衣物絕對遮不住的地方，留下了一個屬於賽特的咬痕，見血的那種。

「呃啊！」這一咬倒是喚回了羅根飄遠的心神，他困惑的睜眼看向咬他的男人，接著是來自對方的狠狠一頂，羅根沒能忍住那讓他難堪的呻吟，原來這張臉還能再更紅一些，賽特滿意的看到他受到自己的影響，底下的戰況已經底定，而他的慾望也燒到了最高點，在眾人的勝利歡呼中賽特將陰莖頂到了他所能達到的最深處，在羅根焦急的驚喘中用熱燙的精液把他灌滿，羅根眼前一陣白光閃過，這場單方面強加的交媾達到了最終的標記目的，賽特射了很多但有一半澆在了羅根急速起伏的胸口跟腹部上，他的氣味沾滿了羅根的全身，帶著沙漠跟戰爭氣息的霸道，緊緊包裹住羅根的意識。

當羅根睜開眼睛時他發現半靠在賽特的座駕邊上，他赤裸的身體已經覆上了一件不屬於他的深紅色斗篷，他當然知道這件斗篷是誰的，羅根神色複雜的瞪著身邊專心駕馭神聖戰車的男人，他乏力的身體被包裹的嚴嚴實實，動了動身體發現身上所有的傷都被包紮妥當。現在，所有還活著的人大概都知道了他是賽特的俘虜這件事，他在眾目睽睽之下被賽特佔有，裡裡外外都沾染上了賽特的氣味。

他穿著賽特的斗篷坐在賽特的身邊…「你應該要把我丟到奴隸那一車去。」雖然羅根的聲音被風聲吹走大半，但賽特依然能夠聽的清，他空出單手去抓住羅根後腦勺的金髮將他扯到面前來，距離近的幾乎要貼到對方的嘴，「不！你是我一個人的。」賽特的聲音低沉的敲打在羅根的耳裡，他縮了一下肩膀金色的髮絲被風吹的凌亂不堪，那雙無畏直視賽特的眼睛，就像沙漠裡的晴空般，藍的驚人。

\------

賽特最終沒有讓羅根跟那些戰俘走在一起，羅根的雙手被綑綁著，他渾身赤裸的只披著賽特的紅斗篷，他身上的傷都是賽特的傑作，掌心中間的傷口仍然隱隱作痛但已經不再流血了，左肩那個頗為嚴重的對穿的傷口雖然包紮了，但仍然從白色的布料下透出金黃色的鮮血，當他試圖從賽特的戰車上走下來的時候，他的動作突然變的僵硬起來，賽特卻看起來愉悅極了，完全沒有催促他的意思，當然也不可能伸手去給予幫助，羅根皺緊了眉頭晴空般的藍眼睛像把利刃似的瞪向了賽特，他拉緊了身上穿著的斗篷，步履蹣跚的走到賽特身後，他還記得自己是戰敗國的王子。

揮手斥退上前來接管羅根的奴官，賽特的雙眼在看向奴官就要碰到他的戰利品的時候幾乎要爆出怒火，這反常的舉動嚇壞了平常專門做這事的奴官，他們趴在地上全身都在顫抖著，但賽特沒有再看他們一眼，「他是我的戰利品，不是奴隸。」他對著所有在場的人或神這麼宣佈著。

好個強而有力的主權宣示，眼前這個有著漂亮金髮跟金色皮膚看起來跟神祇一樣高大的男性俘虜，正穿著一眼就看得出來是從主神身上摘下來的深紅色斗篷，疲倦而狼狽的樣子並沒有減損金髮神祇的美貌，埃及的眾神可從來不缺美貌的男神或女神，但這種彷彿被陽光眷顧的金髮男子，即使身為戰利品也依然像黃金般珍貴。

 

「你應該要把我當成奴隸的。」羅根的聲音低沉中帶了點清澈的顫音，這讓他說起話來就像個少年一樣，他赤著腳步履蹣跚的跟在賽特身後，他的雙手手腕被粗糙的繩索磨擦的紅腫，但這種程度的傷害遠不及他還在淌血的左肩，他的背部也因為抵在發燙的石台上磨擦而傷痕累累，在汗水的刺激下隱隱作痛。

「你知道奴隸的下場是什麼。還是說你想在眾人面前被大家輪流著使用這個屁股？」賽特的好心情徹底被羅根瓦解，他回過身來沉著臉瞪著一直走在身後的男人，羅根沒有注意到對方的急停，疲憊的身體就撞進了賽特的懷抱裡，在跌倒之前他感覺到一隻手抓住了他痠軟疼痛的腰部還有臀部。

羅根瞪大了藍色的雙眼，神智被屁股上帶著性意味的揉捏驚醒過來，被綁束著的雙手夾在自己跟賽特兩人的身前動彈不得，這裡是宮殿的大廳，雖然這裡歡迎主神回歸的人不多，但還是有各種人類或神族的存在，當賽特把手抓上羅根屁股的時候，他聽到了大多數人的吸氣聲，即使羅根身上流著半神的血，即使他的體型比大多數的人類還要高大，但貼在賽特身上的時候還是能明顯感覺到，他與賽特這種純血正神之間的差異在哪裡，「如果可以，我希望不要是大家…啊！」兩個人之間距離近的好像就要親上了似的，羅根沒能把話說完就被賽特扛起來扔了出去，一陣頭昏眼花身體疼痛之後，他趴跌在賽特的寶座上。

「你是我一個人的，想都不要想能從我手裡逃掉。」舉起手，賽特在眾人的驚呼聲下召喚了被沙漠之心包裹著的火燄，自他打回第一場勝仗之後，除了妻子他有過不少伺候他的情人，可他從來沒有想過要在誰的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，更何況眼前這個男人還是個他從戰場上贏回來的戰利品，但是，這個本性跟他的精緻外表完全不是同一回事的傢伙，讓賽特感受到了權威被挑戰的不爽，不顧羅根的掙扎抵抗，他單膝跪在羅根的腰背上固定住他維持著趴姿，一手拉下遮掩住他頸子的斗篷衣領，露出底下沒被陽光曬透的奶白色的皮膚，手上帶著微型沙塵暴的火燄就覆了上去…

「啊！」劇烈的疼痛熱辣的像是要把羅根從肩膀上撕裂開來一樣，慘烈的叫聲響徹在整個大殿裡，他掙不開將他壓制在座榻上的力量，即使羅根因為劇痛而咬破嘴唇，那個彷彿要將靈魂燒融的熱度狠狠的貫穿了他原本就飽受折磨的左邊肩膀，羅根眨眨了眼睛他覺得自己的嘴巴裡面出血了，看起來他是失去意識好一陣子了，微微抬起眼皮看了看周圍的環境，已經不是人群聚集的大殿上，他身上那件屬於賽特的紅斗篷已經不見，換上的是布料輕軟刺繡精緻的一件低領淺金色的夏季長袍，他的手腕已經被放任自由傷處也都上好包紮，突然像想起什麼似的羅根從床上爬了下來，他走到房間裡的全身鏡前。

絲緞般的長袍滑下肩膀，從那個泛著淡黃的鏡面上，羅根側過身看到左肩後方原本該是刀刃貫穿傷的地方，之前的傷口已經被某種奇特的黑金色圖騰覆蓋，圖騰的大小大概只有半個手掌差不多，在他的皮膚上忽隱忽現的，「黑金色的烙印很襯你的皮膚。」掀起遮掩房間入口的厚重絨帳，賽特一眼就看到他的戰利品正在檢視自己身上的烙痕，神給予的痕跡跟那些凡人仿冒的傷害身體的烙印完全不同，神給予的烙痕是是印在靈魂上的無法被抹滅的，「所以我現在應該要叫你主人？我應該要跪在地上歡迎你？」羅根其實並沒有真的在生誰的氣，他沒有被當奴隸對待其實還得感謝賽特對他的執著。

賽特身上的鎧甲都撤掉了，上身只剩下背心式的皮甲跟下身繫著尖矛的戰裙，羅根直到這一刻，才真正的看清楚這個佔有他的神祇有多麼年輕，「我只是給你標記，應該沒有對你洗腦才是。」賽特走過來的樣子就像雄獅在領地上的示威，羅根很清楚自己也被劃分在對方的領地範圍內，身為亡國奴他應該要低下驕傲的頭顱，但是當了太久軍人的傲氣，卻讓他選擇挺胸迎視撲面而來，充滿乾燥與硝煙的風暴壓力，金色的眉頭蹙了起來，羅根張開嘴巴想說些什麼，迎著那雙透藍綠的眼睛卻什麼都說不出來了，他只是個亡國奴，在亡國之前他甚至連家都不曾有過，他能說什麼？

賽特走到了離羅根一步之距停了下來，琉璃似的藍綠色眼睛滿意的打量著眼前被好好打扮過的羅根，他就是只專屬於賽特的戰利品，金色的華麗刺繡絲緞長袍柔軟的包裹在這個軍人的身上，襯著這個無名神祇的英俊與傲氣更加無人能敵，羅根並不習慣被人如此不加掩飾的直視，金色的睫毛輕眨了幾下將那雙晴空般的藍眼睛遮掩去，兩人之間沒有任何對話，但空氣之間流轉的氣氛卻變的曖昧與黏稠，賽特的視線從羅根那張曬成淡金色的臉龐開始，一吋一吋的往下打量，那視線的重量就像撫摸在身上的雙手一樣，讓羅根感覺到了從尾椎一路燒遍他全身的熱切，當賽特終於消滅兩人之間最後的距離的時候，羅根忍不住輕微的顫慄了起來。

羅根不清楚距離戰場上的那次強暴過了多久，但他很清楚自己的身體跟精神都對賽特這個始作俑者下意識的感到恐懼與排斥，羅根反射性地試圖向後退以避免兩人之間幾乎貼在一起的情況，但賽特並沒有給他退縮的時間與空間，兩手一伸就將羅根整個人攬進了懷抱裡，然後整個人被壓到了身後一個冰涼堅硬的平面上，讓他更加意識到自己的身前正抵著一個火熱強壯的男人身體，羅根的兩手抵在了賽特的肩上卻猶豫著沒有用上多少力氣，單薄又柔軟的絲緞長袍底下羅根其實是不著片縷的，他的身分是賽特的戰利品就該隨時準備好被擁有者享用，賽特的大手在這時滑向了他的臀部……

「我從不知道原來偉大的沙漠之神性喜男色。」羅根說這話的時候對方的嘴唇正貼附在他的頸側，賽特愣了一下似乎是沒有料到羅根會說出這樣的話，但也只是停頓一小下，這樣的話聽在賽特耳裡帶著垂死掙扎的喪氣，他握慣了兵器跟韁繩的雙手隔著輕薄布料抓上了羅根窄小圓翹的臀肉，將他整個人都往自己的懷抱裡攏住，賽特說話的時候帶著濃重慾望的氣息就噴吐在羅根偏過臉時展示在他眼前的耳朵，「誰叫你總是在誘惑我。」低沉又沙啞的嗓音調情似的拍打在羅根耳膜上，讓他縮了下脖子整個耳根都紅了起來，「誰誘惑你了？走開……啊！」羅根始終忍不住回嘴，反駁的話還來不及說完便整個人被甩到了一旁的大床上，接著賽特整個身體都壓附上去，胯下的硬物頗有針對性的戳著對方後翹的臀部。

被壓在床上的時候，羅根甚至還沒反應過來要掙扎，過大的領口很快就被賽特給扯到腰上，在戰場上的那一次估計可以當做是被咬了不算，但現在這個壓在他背上的男人卻熟練的用嘴跟手在他身上四處點火，「不…唔嗯…」當賽特的手指就著油脂的潤滑插進肛口的時候，羅根急喘著想向前爬，被另一隻手抓住胯骨凹陷將人給扯回原位，讓羅根的屁股狠狠撞向那些撐開他的手指，引出了他強行壓抑的悶哼，帶著淡淡甜味的油脂被手指填進那個將要容納征服者的小洞裡，多餘的脂液從指縫處被擠壓出來，看起來就像失禁了一樣，那個小洞像張小嘴似的貪婪的吞嚥著賽特的三根手指。

手指沾裹著油脂在高溫濕軟的腸道裡抽送戳刺著擴張，指尖時不時的劃過能讓羅根敏感顫抖的地方，賽特對於羅根的反應感到非常滿意，於是他很快的抽出手指換上自己的陰莖，他那幾根被油脂濕潤過的手指掐住了羅根的腰骨，已經吞過一次的陰莖順著滑下會陰的液體，往前深深的頂了進去，頭部毫不客氣的從那個敏感處用力的滑過去，羅根哽咽的發出一聲哭泣般的呻吟，幅射在下腹部的激烈酥麻感讓他整個身體就像融化的軟泥一樣，他並不是沒有性經驗的處子，可是他從來沒有嚐試過這樣的快感，羅根抓緊了身下的絲綢床單，整個人軟的像被風吹開的紗質床帳。

賽特幾乎把陰莖整根抽出來再兇猛的頂到最深處，每一下戳刺都引起羅根不由自主的痙攣抽搐，那個包裹住他的地方就像有自我意識似的把他的肉莖緊緊啜住，這種快感來的非常快而且激烈，賽特整個人壓到羅根汗濕的背上，低吼著咬住他後頸濕軟的皮膚，引起羅根更加激烈的反應，在賽特眼尾的餘光裡，羅根左肩上那個小小的圖騰變的鮮明了起來並且流動著金色的線條，賽特狠狠的往深處用力的戳刺十幾下之後，用力抵住會讓羅根哭叫出來的那個地方射了出來，熱燙的精液刺激著脆弱的腸道，被頂著磨蹭的地方痙攣到疼痛的地步，然後他在沒有碰到自己陰莖的情況下在床單上射出一大片。

金線般的血液從後頸的傷口淌下，賽特沒有急著把陰莖從那個溫暖的小穴裡抽出來，他只是伸出舌頭將血絲全部勾進嘴裡，並輕輕的在那個又逐漸變的隱晦不明的圖騰上落下一個親吻，這原本該是黏黏糊糊並且十足溫情的時刻，在賽特終於滿足的起身並抽出已經軟化的陰莖時，身為戰士的敏銳讓他在一道金光向著他喉嚨而來的時候抬手去擋，只差了不到一根頭髮的距離，那把在戰場上用來割開羅根皮甲的黃金匕首，就會當場割斷賽特的頸動脈，賽特翻手將匕首奪下，用幾乎會折斷骨頭的力氣握住羅根的手腕，將他從床上給甩到床下，羅根悶哼一聲來不及去理會從穴口流出的液體，他就整個人被釘在了冰涼的地板上，睜眼就對上了沙漠與風暴之神那溫度降到冰點的綠眼睛，「你留不住我。」幾近全裸的羅根，笑的彷彿已經為王。

\------

只怕再也沒有像羅根這樣不知好歹的奴隸了。賽特不怒反笑了起來，就著把人壓在冰涼地板上的姿勢，伸手順著對方緊繃汗濕的側腰，一路向上撫摸揉捏富有彈性的肌肉線條，來到胸前的時候刻意的停留了好一會，並且用對待一個女人似的搓揉擠壓著那裡飽滿的肌肉，羅根臉色一赧他扭動著想掙脫，賽特雖然只控制了他的一隻手，但自由的那隻手並不是羅根的慣用手，他雖然用上了力氣卻只能軟軟的扒拉著賽特的手腕而不能移動分毫，「我只想要操你…把你操的又濕、又軟…肚子裡裝滿我的東西…」賽特壓低了上身額頭貼在羅根的額頭上，說話的語氣很輕柔，卻也是滿滿的色氣。

「你！」匕首就被扔在不遠的地方，但羅根再也沒有機會碰到它，他驚喘了一聲原來他的兩邊胸肉都被賽特的兩隻大手抓住，並且好像它們是女人的乳房那樣帶著情色意味的揉搓擠壓著，羅根眼睜睜的看著自己的兩顆乳頭被男人的手指碾壓玩弄，賽特甚至還將它們輪流的吸進嘴裡用牙齒輕咬，或是用上靈活的舌頭撫弄舔舐，這太超出羅根的感官承受能力了，上一次的性愛餘韻還沒有完全從他身上消失，他的兩條腿被凌亂的長袍糾纏住壓在賽特的膝蓋下，這讓他沒有辦法提起膝蓋來攻擊賽特，而他的胸部被揉的又疼又敏感，肌肉被搓成了任何賽特想要的形狀，就像個女人一樣。

羅根以為只是裝飾的地方，被賽特的雙手揉搓的好像那是什麼棉花糖一樣，雖然不能像女人一樣豐滿柔軟，但也手感上佳彈性十足，而且他本來算是淺色的乳頭部份，因為唇舌跟牙齒的挑逗吸吮啃咬，已經漸漸的充血腫脹了起來，賽特的唾液讓那兩個翹挺起來的乳頭，閃亮的就像兩顆裝在羅根胸前的紅寶石，輕輕的朝上面吹口氣都能引起羅根劇烈的反應，讓他拱起背部把自己的胸部更多的往賽特面前送去，羅根的反應很大程度的鼓舞了賽特，而那雙白皙修長的不像軍人的手一直軟軟的搭在賽特的小臂上，晶瑩的汗水裝飾著身下這具鍛鍊精良的肉體，蒸散出想讓人狠狠蹂躪的荷爾蒙氣息。

「賽…賽特…不要咬…不…唔嗯…」只是被吸咬乳頭而已就覺得下體硬的能出水，羅根彷彿要哭出來般的低聲哀求著賽特別再碰他的胸部，賽特抬起臉來迎向淚眼朦朧的羅根，那雙藍眼睛裡波光瀲灩柔軟情動，但羅根是個能在慾望裡找到空檔捅他一刀的男人，不會輕易相信他的賽特沒有理會對方的輕柔軟語，他鬆開那兩團被他抓的滿是指印的胸肉，他將羅根的雙手都壓在對方的腰後，空下來的另一手則滑上羅根的後頸，粗糙的指尖觸摸到那個他留下的牙印，然後手指往上施力抓住對方後腦勺柔軟汗濕的金髮，「你真是個危險的蕩婦。」賽特貼在羅根金色的鬢髮上，笑的慾望深沉而且沙啞。

那件華麗的長袍終究報廢在賽特的蠻力之下，羅根真正意義上軟綿綿的躺在冰涼的地面，雙手被破碎的布料糾纏著緊縛在後腰上，傷痕累累的身體一絲不掛的敞開在賽特那雙被慾望浸染到接近全黑的綠眼睛之下，他的膝蓋被拉開到極限，所有最私密的部位被一覽無遺，羅根沒有心力去感到羞恥，他的陰莖被掌握在另一個男人的手裡並不溫柔的搓揉著，但是帶著疼痛的刺激讓他覺得慾望被放大了幾倍，已經習慣了被侵犯的後穴則貪婪的吞吃著三根手指，水霧在他眼框裡匯流成河，涓涓細流般的滑下眼尾，雙眼裡映著一汪清池的晴空，就像賽特沙漠般的靈魂裡，唯一的青蔥綠洲。

兩手抓住羅根的胯骨向自己拖來，賽特沒有給他任何心理準備就直接頂了進去，羅根叫了一聲敏感的繃緊了後仰的頸子跟腳趾，賽特的尺寸永遠都能讓他感到驚訝，羅根被頂的有些難受，但當那根大傢伙開始在他體內進出的時候，粗大的頭部一次次劃過敏感處頂開最深的皺摺時，都會帶給他無法抵抗的劇烈到像要撕裂靈魂般的疼痛與快感，光裸的背部在地上滑動磨擦的像要生出火來，然後他在恍惚之間被人整個抱在懷裡，敏感的乳頭被對方胸前的毛髮蹭過引起顫慄的快感直衝下體，繃直的頸部皮膚毫無防備的任人啃咬舔舐，留下一個個曖昧的吻痕，羅根握緊了被壓在身後的兩隻手。

他只剩這一點點的尊嚴了…羅根紅著眼框忍受著一波波襲來的痛感與快感，賽特的雙手緊緊的將他圈在懷裡，他能感覺到來自賽特的厚實胸膛裡傳來的劇烈心跳聲，羅根閉起眼睛數著對方的心跳聲，他能感覺到那個聲音正漸漸的與他左肩上那個圖騰的鼓動感合而為一，然後一個兇猛的衝撞之後羅根感到一陣幾乎要燙傷他的熱流噴灑在他的肚子裡，他睜開晴空般的藍眼，對上了變色寶石般澄澈的綠眼睛，「這下子，你就跑不掉了，而且，我能把你灌的滿滿的…」抓住金髮的那隻手使上了勁的向後扯，羅根低哼一聲張開了嘴發出了細弱的呻吟，賽特看準了時機低頭堵住那張他妄想很久的薄唇。

這是他們之間的第一個親吻，舌頭交纏唇齒互抵誰也不讓誰，沒有人願意在這場角力中率先低頭，即使羅根是為男人雙腿張開的那個，但他不會向賽特屈服，就像他一開始的預告，賽特留不住他，沒有人能留住他，羅根一直都不覺得自己屬於這個世界，他是個從來就沒人在乎的不知名的雜種...那些人，至少曾經是他家人的那些人是這麼叫他的…刺痛讓賽特主動鬆開了嘴巴，金色的血絲刺眼的掛在他的嘴角，他抬手抹了下然後笑了，看樣子，這個漂亮的獵物還是能好好的娛樂他好一陣子，看著那像極了豺狼的笑容，羅根突然有點無法直視的感覺，他悄悄的垂下了睫毛沒有搭話。

「你最好有所覺悟，在下次上戰場前，我會好好的使用這個地方。」從那個鬆軟濕滑的窄穴裡抽出疲軟的肉莖，潤滑用的油脂跟乳白色的精液混亂的被抽出一小部份，羅根呻吟了一下立刻咬住嘴唇，他的後穴一時無力完全收縮，就被塞特粗糙的手指給插了進來，塞特一手壓著羅根的膝蓋，另一手則一下子插進兩根手指並將那個鬆軟的入口強行撐開，更多的液體混亂奔流而出白的透明的淌了一地，這畫面實在是太過凌亂又淫蕩，「隨便你。」羅根無力阻止對方幼稚的行為。

\------

賽特真的實現了自己的承諾，每天都好好的使用了羅根的每個地方，羅根躺在床上手上把玩著那把曾經刺傷過賽特的匕首，他喜歡這玩意的心思被賽特察覺了，前幾日他趴在床上盯著賽特放在手心裡把玩的那把匕首，一雙天藍色的眼睛盯著那把漂亮的東西滴溜轉著，賽特察覺了那雙藍眼睛裏的渴望，而賽特樂於滿足這個漂亮俘虜的所有希望，裝備完整的他爬上床整個人貼附在羅根背上，一手將匕首放到羅根的手心裏並握緊它，另一手則貼住對方薄被下赤裸的腰部凹陷處，然後往下掐了一把每個晚上都被好好使用過的臀部，天知道賽特哪里來的精力把羅根一遍又一遍的翻過來覆過去的操弄，最後羅根不得不攀住賽特的肩膀哀求他放過自己才得以喘息。

「我得離開一個月，你可以自由來去在整個沙漠的範圍裏。」賽特的手輕易的就挑起羅根對於昨夜的記憶，他羞憤的把臉整個埋進豔紅的枕頭裏，昨夜被打開到極限的部位似乎還有著賽特依然頂在他體內的錯覺，「滾開！」羅根的聲音是悶在枕頭裏的，但他沒有拒絕對方從他耳後一路延伸至後背上的濕吻，羅根握緊了手裏的匕首卻始終沒有揮出那一下，除了被對方壓制的這個因素之外，他更多的察覺到打從自己心底萌生的抗拒，最後容忍賽特親吻了一下烙著印記的肩膀，「乖乖等我回來。」彷佛是在叮嚀寵物的語氣讓羅根皺起眉頭，他抬起臉來不太開心的狠瞪微笑著離去的賽特。

羅根沒有像一般奴隸一樣的需要勞動來換取溫飽，可以說是就像一隻漂亮的金絲貓一樣，被好好的放在賽特的皇宮這個大籠子裏養著，他有著極大程度的自由，也有著極大程度的不自由，他的世界裏從此只存在著賽特這頭巨大的雄鷹，賽特展開的巨大雙翼，輕易的就將羅根過去三十年來的世界摧毀覆蓋，他沒有什麽好失去的，因爲他從來沒有得到過，而現在他擁有的就像是沙漠裏的海市蜃樓一樣，沒有限制的華麗牢籠，關著一個不知道什麽時候會被厭倦拋棄的寵物，這種不安感一直圍繞著羅根，一個月來他聽到不少耳語，當然他是不會去在意這種事的，從小到大他沒少受過冷言蜚語。

他只是個戰敗國的不知名的王子，但他那跟主神沒有兩樣的體型與金色血液，還有主神在衆人面前加諸在他身上的印記卻讓他變得非常特別，羅根是個漂亮的男人或者可稱爲男神，這讓很多的女官感到心動極了，但他全身上下都明明白白的打上了賽特的標誌，這點讓大多數的女官卻步，唯一的例外是個叫做阿奴毗亞的女官，她就像其他的女官一樣被指定來服侍賽特，阿奴毗亞的樣貌在一衆女官裏並不是特別出衆，但賽特留下她卻是因爲那一雙特異的淺紫色眼眸，再後來，她就成爲了羅根的女官，她曾經感到疑惑傷心主神對她的拋棄，畢竟侍候一個俘並不是那麽榮耀的事。

第一天被派來服侍羅根的時候，阿奴毗亞就主動的誘惑了這個據說被主神極度重視的俘虜，一個擁有神血的戰犯，她第一次這麽近的距離直視這個擁有＂黃金＂稱號的男人，她不得不認同主神在審美上的挑剔，她的雙手在替那個男人褪下衣物的時候輕輕的顫抖了，這個男人擁有整個下埃及都沒得比的白皙皮膚，但也因此無法遮掩那皮膚上的任何一點點痕迹，舊的新的傷痕礙眼的被留在過於白皙的身體上，這些都是身爲戰士的榮耀，然而更多的是床第曖昧留下的痕迹，即使是最受寵的女官，也不曾有誰能不分日夜的被留在主神的床上，痕迹越往下越來越密集，一直延伸到消失在那兩片翹挺的臀肉之間。

「如果可以，請不要看我。」羅根禮貌的提出請求，那雙晴空般的藍眼睛帶著溫潤柔和的神情，看著眼前的年輕女官，他有過關係親密的女性友人，只不過最後的結局不是很好，成爲了沙漠之神的奴隸讓他離這樣的關係更加遙遠，「我如果不看著您，要怎麽爲您更衣呢？」阿奴毗亞對他這樣帶著禮貌與難堪的請求感到有趣，不要說主神對這個男人的迷戀，就是阿奴毗亞也不禁要對這樣的男人感到心動，她的手順著羅根肌理圓潤飽滿的肩頭，漸漸的往下撫過同樣飽滿的胸膛，女性特有的柔軟手指撫過羅根胸膛上挺立的乳頭時，停留的時間久了點，羅根瞪大了雙眼看著對方。

「您有過經歷嗎？想我用手？還是嘴巴？」熟悉的柔軟貼附到身上時，羅根的雙手下意識的抱住了對方柔軟纖細的腰肢，被那雙女性的手推倒在床上的時候，他也沒有太大的抵抗，「當然，全部都有過。」這個仰躺在床上的金髮男人在任何性別的生物面前，都能散發出十足脆弱而且誘人的香甜氣味，阿奴毗亞跨坐在羅根結實的腰腹之上，強烈的感覺到想要征服這個太陽一樣的男人的欲望，她抓起羅根的大手放在她柔軟的胸脯上，「那麽，做你該做的事。」阿奴毗亞輕輕的眨動了她的深色睫毛，那雙貓咪般神秘誘惑性極強的紫色眼睛，像盯著獵物般的盯住羅根的雙眼，她正覬覦著主神的寵物。

羅根禁不起這樣的引誘，當她的嘴巴將羅根的肉莖吞進去的時候，羅根被那樣的快感逼迫的差點就要呻吟出來，他咬牙忍住對方極有技巧的吸吮舔舐，頭部敏感的傘狀周圍被靈活的舌頭舔舐一圈差點就要射在對方嘴裏，快感迅速的漫延到全身，刺激的羅根雙眼泛起了水霧，他不自覺的隨著女人嘴中的吞吐挺動著自己的腰胯，對於快感的追求不管是放在人還是神的身上都是一樣的，他低下頭來注視著將自己完全吞到根部再吐出來的那張嘴，老天！他不應該…他不應該想起那個男人的！前面的性器被挑起强烈的欲望，崔维斯浑身乏力的仰躺回床上，想起了强硬的用各种方式将他操开的赛特。

\------

「唔嗯！」羅根低低的呻吟了一聲，慾望在他的身上燒灼著他的神經，水霧朦朧的藍眼睛氤氳著嬝嬝的蒸氣像隨時都要從眼框裡破碎一樣，阿奴毗亞就像個女王般的騎乘在他的陰莖上，她身上的每一寸皮膚都泛著誘人的女神氣息，她的乳房堅挺腰肢似乎不盈一握，每當她在羅根的身上操弄著自己的時候，她的胸部就會在他的眼前蕩漾出好看的餘波，她身上的肌肉會拉伸出美麗而充滿活力的線條，緊緊啜著他陰莖的那個地方就像張饑渴小嘴似的，不停的淌下涎液將兩人交合之處弄的一片濕糊黏膩，從羅根的方向能清楚的看到對方的小穴是如何吞吐他的陰莖的，那個女性的柔軟濕潤的密地。

他們的關係維持了一個多月，在第一次接受了阿奴毗亞的誘惑之後，羅根沒有推拒她對自己的任何性幻想，漸漸的他了解到，這個女官對他的感覺就像賽特一樣，他們都想掌控他的一切，他們都將他當成了可以支配的玩物…一陣快感竄上了他被深處的第二張小口吸啜的頭部，這讓羅根有種將要被滅頂的空白，他知道自己再也撐不了多久了，阿奴毗亞看起來也是這樣，她整個人向前用赤裸汗濕的乳房壓貼在羅根的胸前，慾望在她的身上開出了豔麗而且妖嬈的花朵，更加濕潤的水液從女性特有的蜜處噴湧而出，澆灌在羅根的莖身頭部之上，蜜穴裡的嫩肉緊緊的絞纏著他，似乎不願意讓那根東西離開。

「看起來你們玩的很開心嘛？介意我參加嗎？」似乎只是一陣風吹過的間隙，賽特那種帶著沙啞的低沉嗓音出現在層層紗帳之外，「賽特！」羅根低叫了一聲，沙漠的風吹開了層層的軟紗，帶來了灼熱的彷彿焦炎的氣息，羅根的慾望來不及抒發就失去了依憑，半軟的從女人的陰道裡滑了出來，沾了女人體液濕亮的半挺肉莖看在賽特的眼裡非常刺眼，但很明顯他的怒火是針對那個膽敢染指偷竊他的所有物的大膽女賊，「主…主人！」阿奴毗亞在看到賽特出現的時候就整個人嚇軟在床邊了，她顧不得自己還未著半縷，整個人甚至還處在高潮的餘韻中就連滾帶爬的跌下床，整個人跪在地上縮成一團劇烈的顫抖著。

羅根從床上爬起來想探身去看阿奴毗亞的情況，殊不知他才剛坐起來就整個人被賽特給抓回去，下巴跟胸口硬生生的撞在堅硬的肩膀皮甲上，半挺在下身的那根肉莖被賽特粗糙結實的大手攢住，帶上了讓人感到疼痛的揉搓力氣，熟悉的讓羅根幾乎是一瞬間就失去了抵抗的力量，他雙手緊緊的攀住賽特的肩膀，以支撐自己不停顫抖的身體，背著主子搞在一起如果主子計較起來後果可以非常嚴重，羅根已經有了被處罰甚至被殺掉的結果，但是賽特摟在他腰上的手臂雖然力量很大卻是充滿濃濃佔有慾的，還有握住他命根子的那隻手，用熟悉的疼痛將羅根溜遠的性慾給喚了回來。

「屬於我的東西被別人碰了呢…你說我該怎麼懲罰你？」完全沒有把任何一點心力分給跪在地上顫抖的女人，賽特帶著鬍子的嘴唇貼在羅根沒有防備的頸側磨蹭吮咬，熟悉的氣息在瞬間就包裹住羅根，「賽特…」眼框裡原本就危危顫顫的水霧一被刺激就碎成了水滴滾了下來，那張本來就英挺漂亮的臉上，一旦露出被慾望蒸透的脆弱，這樣的羅根有著足以讓人為他傾倒的誘人氣息，這太危險了…賽特眉頭緊蹙了起來，一把將羅根面朝下壓在軟床上，雪白柔韌的臀部被高高的抬起，肌肉緊實的背部肌肉被壓迫到身體柔軟度的極限，兩條腿跪在床上被打開到最大，接著他的腿根感覺到布料的貼近。

「賽特…是我先…唔啊！」半個胸口貼在床上的羅根沒忘了要反抗賽特，他只是不忍心那個年輕女孩遭罪，於是便軟軟的臣服在賽特身下，他清楚賽特想要的安撫是什麼，但他忽略了對高傲的賽特來說，通過自己的手段拿到的東西才是他真正想要的，賽特即使在盛怒之下也沒忘了要在羅根身上使用香膏油脂，自從第一次在戰場上將對方操的出血之後，他就再也沒這麼對待羅根過，「你都自身難保了還想護著別人？嗯？你這麼喜歡她？」怒極反笑的賽特手指插進羅根體內的擴張動作變的粗魯而且草率了起來，他草草的潤滑幾下就抽出手指，掀起自己下身的衣物掏出已經變硬的陰莖。

「不是…唔嗯！」帶著疼痛的侵入中斷了羅根想說的話，粗硬的肉柱又快又狠的撐開濕軟的肛口帶著雷霆之怒直直的插到了最深的地方，彷彿雷擊的快感跟痛感並列夾擊著羅根整個腰都軟了，岔的大開的兩條大腿支在柔軟的床舖上不停的打著顫，包裹著賽特粗大陰莖的地方因為被強行打開的不適，不由自主的抽搐吸吮著將它撐開到極限的硬物，當那根東西動起來的時候，才是真正讓羅根感到崩潰的時候，向外抽出到僅剩頭部留在裡面，然後再抓著羅根的腰胯兇猛的穿過層層疊疊的軟肉一插到底，直抵沒有人造訪過的腸道最深處，將那裡緊縮的肌肉粗暴的撐開磨擦。

「不是什麼？嗯？我不過才離開多久你們就搭上了？看起來她把你侍候的都忘了我才是你的擁有者，不是嗎？」整根頂到最深處不動然後賽特壓下上身緊緊的貼在羅根背上，堅硬的皮甲在那不著寸縷的皮膚上壓出了痕跡，他的大手探進了羅根汗濕的金髮裡，抓住了那裡的髮絲強迫他向後仰起臉來，那張臉被生理性的淚水弄的濕漉漉的，賽特用眼尾餘光看著依然跪在地上的女人，如果她有膽量抬起臉來的話，就會在她的主神眼底看到那種所有物被侵占的小孩子一樣的神態，當然她嚇的連眼睛都不敢睜開更別說看了，賽特對這個戰利品的執著根本超出了她的想像。

「不我…呃啊！」羅根不知道自己想解釋什麼，惹怒賽特本來就是他想要的結果，但是當賽特真正的對他發起火來的時候，那種糾結在他胸口的鬱悶疼痛卻又讓他不適，為什麼？沒能來得及想出個結果，左肩背上的烙痕開始灼痛了起來，羅根發出了疼痛的叫聲，好像那個地方就要冒出火燄似的發出了高熱，賽特向後坐倒在床上，完全不給羅根掙扎的機會，在他完全變成原始神化形態的時候，抓住羅根顫抖的兩邊膝窩，把他從趴跪的姿勢擺弄成仰躺在賽特巨大化的原形胸口前，整個人都大了一圈的賽特，當然連插在羅根腸道裡的那根陰莖也大了一圈長了一截，這就是對羅根的懲罰，賽特打算用這種神化的形態狠狠的上他一次。

\------

「啊嗯…啊哈！…」羅根整個人乏力的躺在身後那個高溫堅硬的物體上，被滿滿的撐開之後又再往上一個檔次的尺寸與硬度，簡直能將他從內部撕扯開來，朦朧的雙眼掃到自己被一雙巨大化的利爪箝住並用力向兩邊分開的膝窩，銳利如刃尖的爪尖已經刺破了那裡的皮膚，金色的血液從傷口跟爪尖的縫隙裡細線般的流下，流淌過羅根蒼白的大腿內側，彎彎曲曲的繞過那兩條大腿上飽滿的肌肉，一直匯聚到兩個人的交合處，過於激烈的疼痛讓那裡的皮膚泛出白色，然後被羅根自己的血液染成了金色，羅根難忍這樣的鈍痛但他的身體已經沒力氣去掙扎什麼，前面原本抬著頭的肉莖隨之軟了下去。

「後面要用我喜歡的方式來，至於前面…我倒是可以大方的跟那個女人分享一下，阿奴毗亞！滾到床上來！」全身彷彿是用最堅硬的鋼鐵打造而成的，黝黑堅硬而且被熔岩色的線條盤繞全身，變身之後的賽特看起來更加的可怕，阿奴毗亞聞聲終於敢抬起頭來看向床上，羅根被大大扯開幾乎壓在他胸口的雙腿正對著她的視線所及之處，而她的主神已經回復到了原始的神化形態，低沉的聲音從那張長滿了黑金色利牙的嘴裡發出，像是從地底發出的嗡鳴聲，她眨了眨深色的睫毛不敢稍有怠慢的爬到床上，距離近了當她看清楚賽特對羅根做的事，她的眼框裡忍不住閃出了淚花。

「主…主人…」她渾身赤裸體態豐美腰肢跟手腳偏瘦，在賽特豺狼般的火紅雙眼注視下，跪坐在床上的樣子倒也不失媚態，賽特想起在得到羅根之前，這個女官是最受他寵愛的一個，「用你平常的方式去服侍他。」說這話的時候賽特還不忘記抓著羅根的膝蓋用力往自己的陰莖上擠壓，聽到對方發出痛苦難耐的悶哼並且無力的掙扎時，賽特喘氣般的哼笑出來，他當然可以使用自己的雙手，但他並不想這麼早就讓這個男人報銷，賽特看了看自己已經陷入對方大腿皮肉裡的爪尖，他如果用這雙手替羅根手淫，只怕還沒碰到人就已經把這個男人開腸破肚了。

阿奴毗亞顫抖著卻不敢違逆主神的命令，她慢慢的爬到羅根被強迫張開的兩腿之間，伸出顫抖的雙手握住那根她已經非常熟悉的東西，「不要…賽特…」羅根不用低頭就能看到阿奴毗亞那雙含著眼淚的紫色眼睛，他整個人被迫浮沉在慾望與痛苦之間徘徊，他的雙手雖然自由卻提不起力氣阻止女人的動作，後穴雖然被撐開到幾乎要超過極限，但他仍然訝異於自己居然還能夠清醒的睜開眼睛，他的左後肩因為呼應賽特的原形，變的好像岩漿那樣的滾燙而且灼人，身上沒有一個地方不疼，他痛恨著讓這些事越來越往畸形發展的這個男人，羅根自認足夠溫和，但他的溫和正在以不可見的速度往消失前進。

「做錯事就要接受處罰。」賽特在阿奴毗亞把那根軟綿綿的肉莖含進口中吸吮舔弄的時候，把自己狠狠的抽出到入口再兇猛的頂回去，這讓羅根發出了悽厲卻嘶啞的哀鳴，整個人像把被張到極限的弓，水珠不停的從眼框裡滾落，他的身體因為極限到分不清是疼痛還是快感而不停的痙攣著，阿奴毗亞被這樣的羅根嚇壞了，她連忙抽身後退再也不敢碰他一下，賽特冷哼一聲並沒有對這樣的他心軟，沒有再去管對方有沒有快感這件事，賽特抽出自己跟原形一樣黝黑巨大而且滾燙的圖騰滿布的陰莖，單手就將癱軟在身下的羅根翻回正面，在對方濕漉漉的驚訝藍眼注視下，將羅根重新釘回身下。

這太超過了！羅根的雙手被那黝黑發燙的狼爪釘在頭頂上，他的雙眼無法相信剛才那根插在他屁股裡的是這樣一根東西，這根跟他的小臂差不多粗細的東西，就是剛才折騰他快斷氣的傢伙嗎？賽特原本就比羅根還要高壯，現在神化之後整個人都比他大上了一圈，沒有半點神力的羅根根本無法抗拒賽特對他的侵犯，當那根巨大的陰莖再度狠狠的頂進來時，羅根覺得自己彷彿被頂穿了腸子甚至頂到了胃，他無法去顧及旁邊有人的羞恥，如果能在賽特的原形侵犯中活下來的話，羞恥什麼的根本不是最重要的事，羅根忍住被頂到最深處引起的嘔吐感，他甚至不知道為什麼要忍耐。

腸肉被磨擦的生疼，但是當那根東西衝撞到某個點的時候，那種猛烈的快感也是前所未有的，賽特鬆開了羅根的雙手，他抓著對方的膝窩把它們分開壓在床上，羅根再度哀鳴出聲卻是因為那根巨大的東西居然變的更大，並且對著他敏感的部位發動了猛攻，當賽特終於發洩完畢並且把自己抽出來的時候，羅根整個人虛脫無力的連一根手指都動不了，他瞇起眼看著變回人形的賽特，這個男人居然還維持著衣冠楚楚剛從外面回來的樣子，好像射了別人滿肚子精液的人不是他一樣，羅根憤恨的用力閉緊了雙眼，然後他聽到了什麼東西破空而過的聲音，接著有東西碰到了他的肩膀…

睜開眼的羅根對上了那雙不再有光芒的淺紫色大眼，他訝異的一句話也說不出來，晴空般的藍眼睛似乎不能理解到底發生了什麼事，賽特面無表情的將沾了金色血液的長刀往地上一甩，然後用刀尖將那顆稱得上漂亮的頭顱挑起扔下床，穿著鞋的腳踩到了床上一把撈起不能動彈的羅根，避開一大片流淌到他身邊的金色血液，「你殺了她？為什麼？那我呢？」羅根沒有任何掙扎的任賽特抱在懷裡，懷抱很溫暖他的心卻越來越冰冷，賽特將他用乾淨的床單包裹嚴實扛上肩膀，一步一步的往寢殿門口走去，羅根十分困難的仰起臉來看向床的方向，缺了頭的阿奴毗亞依然靠坐在床柱邊上，他甚至不知道那顆頭被賽特扔去哪了…「處罰是你的，死亡是她的，我的世界，我的規矩。」把羅根扔到新的寢殿床上之後，賽特那雙水晶似的綠眼睛裡，什麼情感的波動也沒有，就連他的聲音也是一樣，冷淡的從不把任何人當一回事。

\------

連著十多天都沒有看到賽特的蹤影，當羅根終於能從床上下來的時候，賽特那種無時無刻都圍繞著他的沙漠氣息變的很淡，讓他終於能夠喘上一口氣，不用去面對那個隨時都能取人性命的暴君，他算是見識到賽特對他那種莫名其妙的執著有多誇張了，羅根穿上侍者掛在床邊的衣物走到落地窗邊，即使是做出惹怒了賽特的事情，賽特寵愛他這件事依然沒有任何改變，就說他身上穿的還有一切日常用品，再沒有眼力的人都能看得出來是上等貨，這點讓他感到極度焦躁，他不是女人並不需要對方的各種討好，然而羅根拉緊快滑落肩頭的衣領，他在層層飄動的紗帳之間看到了陌生人的身影。

那是一個臉蛋非常年美麗的女神，豐厚的淺紅長髮波浪般的披散在她看起來纖細的肩膀上，她穿著一身春天般顏色的衣服，曳地的粉綠色半透明紗裙氣質優雅的盤繞在她腳邊，就像初生的嫩草依偎著她纖細的足踝，羅根沒看過這個女神，但他心裡卻明白這個女神的身份跟地位，絕對與他接觸過的任何人都不一樣，「妳是誰？」羅根沒有放下按在自己左肩上的右手，他明顯的感覺到了那個女神泛著金色的藍眼睛直盯他的左肩，「那不重要。重要的是，你想不想殺了賽特。」她一眼就看穿了賽特留在他身上的痕跡，她知道所有羅根遭受的羞辱，她理解羅根壓抑在靈魂深處的絕望，她想自己能輕易說服這個半神。

「我想不想跟任何人都沒有關係。妳是誰？」羅根微微的揚起金色的眉，只見到那位應該屬於春天的女神身上泛出陰狠的戾氣，她緩緩的抬起右手食指向不久之前由其他奴隸捧著放在床頭的水果，「我是誰一點也不重要，如果你想要自由，就得想辦法讓他吃下那串葡萄的其中一顆…」羅根的眼神隨著她的纖細指尖看了過去，那串表皮紫紅色的葡萄是從尼羅河運送過來的，乾燥貧瘠的沙漠地帶是種不出這種果皮光滑肉質飽滿的植物的，這又是塞特為了討好他特地從進貢物裡挑出來送到這來的，「好的，那很簡單。」羅根應允之後回過神來，那位美麗的女神已經消失無蹤，他忍不住吐出憋著的一口氣，為什麼他會覺得渾身疲倦什麼力氣都提不起來？羅根下一瞬就倒在了落地窗邊的躺椅上。

憋了將近半個月沒有去碰羅根，甚至連那個寢殿的門都沒有踏進去，賽特在心底唾棄自己居然變的這麼沒骨氣，『我的世界，我的規矩。』講出這句話時的氣魄去哪裡了？照賽特以前的習慣，阿奴毗亞被他砍掉了頭，羅根的下場會比她還慘十倍才是，但他不想承認的是他打從心底就沒想過對那個半神比照辦理，打從他強迫對方接受他的那一刻開始，賽特的世界就只繞著羅根打轉，賽特站在房間外面猶豫著，另一個他不想承認的事實是，他開始瘋狂的想念那個總不服輸想在沙漠之神身上開個洞的傢伙，想念那雙湛藍的眼睛，想念那頭黃金般的髮絲，還有不輸戰神的飽滿肌肉修長四肢…

賽特下定決心走進室內，四下卻沒有看到應該在這裡等著他的男人，但賽特並沒有急著去找那個男人的下落，他揮開層層的紗幔大步的走近那張大床，沒有急著去找羅根是因為那個男人根本跑不掉，只要那個印記在他身上的一天，賽特永遠都能感知到那個男人身在何處，他對羅根有著可怕的執著，連賽特本人都說不明白到底是為什麼…床上已經沒有溫度，睡過的痕跡也早就被奴僕整理過，但是賽特難以忽視心底那一陣，彷彿被羽毛輕輕撫過的柔軟感受，賽特往寢殿後方走去，他掀開了眼前的布幔，潮濕的水氣撲面而來，濕潤了賽特充滿沙漠燥熱的皮膚，他瞇起了水晶綠的雙眼。

溫度比人體再低一些的水從上方落下，在那座人工挖掘出來的浴池裡形成一個低矮的小瀑布，而賽特在找的人就站在那個水花的中心，水流柔軟的撫過那一頭手感柔軟的金色頭髮，滑下修長的後頸線條跟圓潤飽滿被衣物半遮掩的肩膀，接著滑過布料都遮不住的流暢線條的腰背，最後落在被衣物包裹住的圓翹臀部曲線之上，然後消失在水面之下，所有的猶豫所有的糾結，在看到這樣的背影的時候都成了浮雲，賽特聽到了自己吞嚥的聲音…一雙手順著水流摸上了羅根幾乎全裸的後腰，並往前方滑動到腹肌上的時候，他立刻在那雙手臂的範圍裡迅速的轉了個身，原本掛在肩上的布料濕漉漉的滑下肩膀。

水光之下那雙蔚藍的眼睛在這麼近的距離裡，看起來就像顏色漂亮的琉璃珠，低矮的瀑布水流量並不大，水絲細緻的流淌過羅根金色的髮絲，流淌過他比一般人更白淨的皮膚，流淌過那微仰著頭時顯得修長的頸項，還有圓潤的肩頭跟飽滿的胸部肌肉，唔…賽特的眼神在更往下移動的時候變得深沉，羅根認得出這個眼神的意思，那眼神就像是具像化的一雙手，將他從頭到腳都撫了個遍，賽特攬在他後腰上的手收緊了些，兩個人的腹部便毫無空隙的貼在了一起，羅根敏感的低哼了一聲，那種柔軟的帶著鼻音的哼聲聽在賽特的耳裡，挑情的威力十足，隔著濕透的布料賽特揉上了羅根的臀肉。

即使被水打濕了仍然能夠清晰的感受到，那種來自賽特身上特有的帶著沙漠熱風的乾燥氣息，羅根微微的皺了一下眉頭，兩手向後要拉開賽特揉著他屁股的手，卻被對方抓住了手按在自己的屁股上不能動彈，羅根瞪大了眼睛看向賽特，那雙水晶似的綠眼睛像蘊在了水氣裡，讓他愣了神的瞬間整個人被賽特壓在了瀑布下潮濕的石壁上，賽特迅速的把自己卡進羅根的兩腿之間，雙手改抓住對方的大腿，讓它們從濕透的布料裡抬起來跨在自己的腰上，兩個人的下身都只隔著一層單薄的布料，濡濕並且冰涼的覆在兩個的下體上，羅根喘了下抽回自己的兩隻手圈上了賽特的肩膀，意圖穩住在水中搖晃的自己。

誰都沒有當那個先開口的人，羅根輕輕的扭動著貼在賽特身上的臀部…「不要動。」賽特整個人都壓上了羅根貼在壁上的身體，背上的水流沖刷著卻沖不去兩人之間正逐漸攀升的慾望，羅根帶著水珠的金色睫毛顫抖了幾下緩緩閉上，他從一開始就沒有拒絕過賽特對他的任何欺凌，當然，賽特也不曾給予他任何拒絕的機會，包括在眾目睽睽之下的強暴還有烙印…羅根又想起了那個沒有了頭的女孩，他倏的睜開雙眼雙手用上了力氣，把自己整個人送到賽特面前，他貼上了賽特的嘴唇，潮濕的冰涼的嘴唇一碰觸到彼此的，就再也掩不住那種隔著紙燃燒的慾望，賽特呻吟了一聲用力的把他擠在牆上瘋狂的掠奪著對方主動獻上的唇舌。

兩個人身上的布料都十分單薄而且濕透，賽特沒有馬上就把慾望發洩在羅根身上，他一手頂著濕透滲水的岩壁，一手抓住羅根的一邊膝窩，將那條腿抬高打到最開，然後他微微彎下膝蓋將已經完全變硬的陰莖，隔著布料頂在羅根囊袋後方跟肛口前的那一小段皮膚上磨蹭，這個全新的刺激讓羅根弓起了腰身，他現在整個人都軟綿綿的掛在賽特的身上，靠著賽特的力量支撐著他只剩下慾望的身體，輕易的就被撩撥起難耐的慾火，賽特能感覺到對方抵在自己小腹上那根硬邦邦的肉柱，他鬆開頂在牆上的手延著羅根肌肉飽滿的胸口往下，一路滑到握住那根跟主人一樣濕透了的陰莖，隔著布料色情的揉捏著。

羅根禁不住這樣的刺激，他仰起頭尖銳的喘了一聲，越過了高潮的那一點之後全身酥軟的落進了賽特的懷抱裡，羅根軟軟的把臉貼在賽特的頸邊磨蹭著，享受著賽特在他身上四處撫摸揉捏造成的酥麻感，他閉上了泛著水光的雙眼，被吸咬到泛紅的嘴唇濕漉漉的貼著賽特的頸側移動，甚至時不時的主動伸出舌尖輕舔那些地方的皮膚，這對還沒有解放的賽特來說太過刺激，他一把將趴在自己身上的男人扯起來重新抵在石壁上，低下頭就對著羅根的胸部一陣肆虐，羅根的兩邊胸肌被手指緊緊攢住，帶著痛感的揉捏擠壓著彈性十足的兩團胸肉，當賽特低頭將乳頭輪流吸入嘴裡吸吮啃咬時，羅根放蕩的吟叫了出聲，似乎在鼓勵男人正在對他做的事。

「賽特…」他叫的是賽特的名字，那雙不像軍人的手緊緊的攀著賽特的肩，那雙長腿帶著柔軟的無力感掛在賽特健壯的腰腿之上，羅根明明是個高大健美的男人，但在慾火燒遍全身的時候，流露出的魅態卻勝過賽特睡過的任何女性，羅根主動低下頭吻他的時候，賽特覺得自己的堅定一瞬間消失了，他急切的扯開遮住兩人下體的貼身布料，真實的皮肉相貼時，兩個人同時都在對方的嘴裡呻吟了出來，這一切都在水面之下進行著，當賽特挺身把粗大的頭部順著水流頂進羅根的體內的時候，被比池水還要高熱的軟肉緊緊咬住頭部的快感，讓賽特差點就要直接繳械投降。

疼痛是羅根已經習慣的事，他睜開了藍眼睛定定的看著似乎在忍耐的男人，他輕輕的用腳跟頂了頂男人的大腿後方，然後他便挪動了自己的臀部，讓卡在入口處的莖身整個滑進腸道深處，又緊又澀的內部被撐開弄痛了羅根，也讓賽特感到不好受，但他們沒有人在乎這一點點的疼痛，在水的助力之下，賽特艱澀的幾次進出之後，那個緊緊咬住他陰莖的地方變的濕滑柔軟，將賽特尺寸超出常人不少的陰莖完整的包裹著，腸肉敏感的蠕動吞嚥著，羅根兩手緊攀著賽特的手臂以維持自己的平衡，而無人關照的陰莖堅硬的勃起拍打在賽特半浸在水裡的結實小腹上，整個人看起來潮濕又淫亂的要命。

羅根被固定在賽特跟岩壁之間無處可逃，他被惡狠狠的頂到最酥麻的那一點時，快感就要讓他感到呼吸困難，然後當那根粗大的東西頂到最深最緊的地方後，幾乎將他撕裂的疼痛又會將他從雲端拽回來，他騰出一隻手按在自己平坦的小腹上，以平息幾乎要被頂到凸起的腸子，不論是疼痛還是快感，羅根都無法像之前那樣鎖住自己的聲音，帶著沙啞的低沉男聲在賽特的耳邊顫抖的哼出帶著哭腔的鼻音時，他的舌尖被吸進了對方的嘴裡，這讓羅根更加無法抑制聲音的發出，他不知道自己是不是又哭了，當對方抽出還未發洩依然硬挺的巨物時，他還來不及做出抗議就被翻面壓回岩壁上。

「想要我射進去嗎？想要我把你灌滿嗎？像之前的每一次？」濕漉漉的深紫色陰莖怒張著筋絡抵在羅根白皙圓潤的臀部上前後摩擦著，羅根低低的哽咽了一下，他不由自主的向後送上自己的臀部，磨蹭著那根十分具有存在感的大傢伙，「進來…拜託…」羅根帶著崩潰的哀求就像一雙捏在賽特心臟上的手，他沒有再讓羅根發出任何一聲會刺痛他的哀求，賽特兩手向兩邊拉開對方翹著等候的臀肉，將自己的陰莖頭部底上對方泛著淺金色澤還無法完全閉合的肛口，順利的一頂到底，再度被頂到最深處的痛感自動被轉換成愉悅，羅根悶哼著縮緊了敏感的腸道，達到了賽特應允他的第二次高潮。

\------

高潮過後的羅根昏昏沉沉的被半抱半推著回到房間裡，賽特真的就像他應允的那樣將羅根填滿之後，居然就放過繼續玩弄對方的欲望，他只是把人弄乾淨之後扔上床，然後就抱著羅根一起躺到了被單裡，這是個連賽特本人都沒想過的溫情時刻，兩個人的身體親密的貼在一起，賽特的手臂從後面往前攬住了羅根的胸腹，他的鼻尖輕蹭著還微濕潤的金色髮尾處，那裡除了微潮的水氣，還挾帶著只屬於羅根的，沾染了賽特氣息的味道，羅根倏的從睡眠中睜開眼睛，一陣夾帶了濕意的香氣飄了過來，那雙顏色清澈的藍色眼睛裡，閃過一抹冰冷的金屬光芒，然後消失在一片蔚藍底下。

羅根軟綿綿的呻吟了一下，就著還窩在賽特懷裡的姿勢伸手去搆床頭上放著的水果，當他手縮回來的時候翻了個身正面對著賽特的臉，賽特睜開雙眼好奇著對方想做什麼，然後他就看到了羅根含在雙唇之間的紫色葡萄，長腿一跨就整個人翻身趴到賽特的肚子上，嘴唇相貼的時候嘴裡的東西也順勢頂給了賽特，柔軟濕潤的舌頭還不忘在對方的口腔裡滑了一圈，最後再被賽特咬住之前退出來，羅根不像賽特那樣習慣留著鬍子，他的臉頰總是整理得乾淨最多就是一些新生的柔軟細渣，輕輕的在賽特的嘴上留下一吻之後就轉移陣地，賽特伸出手想挽留卻被羅根輕輕抓住，並將它們分別壓在床上。

「不能動！你現在是我的。」一個全裸的羅根就趴在自己身上，賽特得動用多少的定力才能命令自己不要一開始就把手放在他的身上，他完全不反感羅根用在他身上的命令句，「我會聽你的話，但你不能限制我行動。」反手抓住羅根的手掌與他十指交扣，賽特綠色的雙眼緊緊地盯著面前的男人，對賽特的討價還價感到不滿，但羅根在思考過後還是點了點頭，賽特鬆開了他的手不再限制他想做的任何事，雖然他知道羅根並不是什麽柔軟乖順的個性，但賽特還是想知道他到底想做什麽，他樂於滿足現在狀態下的羅根，挪動下身體躺成舒適的樣子，綠眼睛卻沒有離開羅根半分。

羅根向著賽特露出了第一個近似於笑容的表情，然後他趁著賽特還沒有回過神來就又主動地把嘴貼上賽特的，柔軟的舌尖在那薄利的唇峰上輕挑的舔過一圈，當賽特張開嘴想迎合對方的挑逗，卻只是被輕輕咬了一口下唇之後羅根就退了開來，他用兩手撐在賽特厚實的胸口上，然後稍微向後挺起上身坐起身體，兩條腿分開跨坐在賽特的小腹上，他緩慢的向後滑動著自己什麽遮蔽也沒有的臀部，還有點潮濕的下體毛髮與半勃的陰莖貼著賽特的結實腹肌滑動，這舉動嚴重刺激了賽特的慾望，很快的羅根就感覺到自己的屁股上頂了個東西，他瞇起湛藍的眼睛盯著賽特，微微抬起自己那圓翹肉感的臀部擠壓了上去。

「你這傢伙…」賽特悶哼一聲咬牙切齒的繃緊了身體，但羅根只是變本加厲地扭動起堅韌腰肢，故意的收縮著夾住對方堅硬陰莖的臀縫，讓粗壯的柱身磨擦著那裡細嫩的皮肉，頭部則直接頂撞在卵囊之後那個柔軟的部位上，強烈的興奮感刺激著羅根快速的勃起了，他一手貼在賽特的腹部支撐著自己的身體，一手圈著自己那根已經硬到脹紅的肉柱上下操弄著，搖晃著吸引賽特所有注意力的飽滿肉體，身上的所有肌肉都伸張跟收縮出最誘人的線條，白皙皮膚上的細小絨毛被泌出的汗水弄濕而顯得整個人都在閃閃發亮，賽特覺得眼前的世界一陣扭曲，然後他的胸口一陣絞痛金色的血液從嘴角溢了出來。

「疼嗎？害怕嗎？你會有感覺嗎？」賽特皺緊眉頭瞪著面前真正笑出來的男人，他發現自己連根手指都動不了，羅根一點也不意外看見賽特的神情從興奮變得痛苦，下在水果上的不是什麽藥物而是一個咒語，拜賽特的烙印所賜，羅根對賽特所能感受到的痛苦全都感同身受，他雙手按上了對方的胸部抓著那裡的肌肉，羅根沒有繼承到半點神的能力，可是他肩膀上開始閃滅的烙印卻在告訴他賽特正在承受的痛苦，雖然他不願意承認但不能否認的是，賽特之於他就像是催情藥那麽強烈，不管是暴力相向還是像現在被咒語禁制動彈不得的狀態，羅根騰出一手向後握住賽特依然硬著的陰莖。

「你想殺我？」賽特一點也不意外會被算計，他意外的是為了算計他羅根真的願意做到這一步，他覺得心臟被抓得緊緊的呼吸困難，全身像被鍊條鎖住一樣動彈不得，但是他的慾望卻在羅根的手裡被撩撥的十分難耐，「想，想的不得了，每天都在想著要用什麽方法殺掉你…」羅根單手撐在賽特胸前，雪白圓潤的臀部中間夾著尺寸依然驚人的硬物，柱身上突起的經脈血管刺激著臀縫中的小小入口，他的另一手則向後推著那根陰莖的頭部，就著剛才在浴池裡的性愛餘韻，羅根毫不費力的將那根尺寸驚人的傢伙一口氣吞吃到底，強烈的刺激讓他跟賽特同時呻吟出聲。

他的裡面雖然還維持著濕潤柔軟的狀態，但當賽特的陰莖插進來的時候，那種瞬間被撐開的鈍痛還是鮮明的輻射出來，羅根疼痛的蹙起了眉頭，藍色眼睛含著水光的瞪著賽特，賽特雖然身體無法動彈但感覺依然靈敏，層層疊疊的軟肉將他連根包裹住吸啜著擠壓著，然而因為羅根升騰的慾火，讓心臟上的咒縛枷鎖變得更沉重咬得更死，「可是我不會這麽輕易地就殺掉你…我想慢慢的…一吋一吋的…吃掉你…」粗大頭部將腸道最深處的嫩肉撐開，羅根將自己往前像是要脫離那根肉莖似的只含住頭部，然後又狠狠地把那根巨大的肉莖吞到最底，兇猛的撞在能讓他下腹酥軟痠麻的那點上，然後他伸出鮮紅的舌頭舔掉滑落嘴邊的汗珠，征服強者的愉悅與疼痛正在鞭撻著這個金髮男人的全身。

「你簡直…想得美…」賽特不知道是被激怒了還是純粹的力量作祟，他的右手突然恢復了行動力，並且向前抓住了羅根微微仰起的頸子，羅根大吃一驚想往後躲開那隻大手的攻擊，孰料對方的另一隻大手也恢復了行動力，並且在他完全逃開之前扣住了羅根的手腕，「放開我！唔嗯…」喉部被有力的手指掐住，呼吸跟聲音都被擠壓在變窄的氣管裡，視線裡一瞬間的變暗讓羅根整個人趴倒在賽特身上，肚子裡的硬物似乎戳進了腸道裡更深的地方，「想要就來拿，摸摸蹭蹭的做什麽！」賽特掙扎的越厲害心臟上的那根刺就嵌的越深，但他是沙漠之王風暴之神，這個彷彿蛇毒的咒語根本困不住他，突然眼前一晃賽特鬆開了嵌在羅根頸子上的手指。

「還記得它嗎？你賞給我的玩具，真是個美麗的小東西……」如果那把黃金匕首不是正好垂直抵在賽特的胸口正上方，那麽賽特會對羅根臉上淫蕩的神態更加著迷，金黃色的血液從匕首抵著的地方冒了出來，羅根的藍眼睛在也掩飾不住底下翻湧的冶豔金屬色，他笑了出來，那笑容簡直是塞特無力抵抗的無以倫比，匕首的刃尖一點點的往下深入，皮肉被切割開來的疼痛其實不算什麽，讓賽特感到生氣的是他在羅根的眼裡看到了那對孿生子的法力，「原來是妳們…」匕首在刺入心臟前就被擋住，拖延了足夠時間的賽特終於解除了困住他心臟的咒語，身體一恢復活動的力量，羅根身上的催眠就不足為懼了，然而他小看了羅根的反抗…

羅根沒有掙脫賽特抓住自己手腕的舉動，但他只是把往前滑動的臀部往後一坐，賽特的原本快滑出去的陰莖又深深的被羅根給吞了回去，「我們達成了協議，她們要你的命，而你的心臟是我的。」當匕首把他的胸膛剖開的時候賽特閉上了眼睛不再掙扎，刀刃一寸寸的劃開皮肉帶出融化黃金般的血液，當羅根把手伸進敞開的傷口時，金色的血液爭先恐後地從傷口處湧出，血液的溫度幾乎能灼傷人，匕首劃了幾下那顆跟黃金一樣顏色的心臟，就被他從胸膛上的傷口裡取出，羅根著迷的看著手心裡不停跳動的黃金一樣的心臟，他看著那個胸膛上的傷口正在逐漸癒合，笑了。

\------

這幾年的時間，羅根只留在沙漠裡，被取走心的賽特兩天之後醒來，卻沒有下達針對羅根的追殺令，就像從來沒有這個人的存在似的，賽特絕口不提這幾個月來的專寵，當然也像不記得那天在床上發生的事，更不可能有人敢去詢問主神那個金髮半神的去向，羅根就這樣人間蒸發在賽特的皇宮裡，他被刻意的遺忘在這個曾經囚禁他的華麗牢籠之外，但羅根沒有離開沙漠的範圍，身上的烙印不允許他的離開，再加上他自己本人也沒有離開的意願，他形單影隻的行走在這一望無際的廣闊荒漠裡，唯一陪伴他的只有肩上無時無刻都在提醒他的賽特留給他的烙印，跟貼著身邊帶著的那顆沙漠之心。

羅根沒有離開過沙漠，但他依然從商隊的口耳相傳裡，聽說了關於賽特在尼羅河畔造成的動亂與奴役，在他偷走了賽特的心臟之後，那個原本就為所欲為的沙漠之神變得更加唯我獨尊，甚至企圖與太陽神對抗最後終於落的失去性命，那一天的羅根徹夜難眠，身邊那顆縮的比手掌還小的心臟發出了耀眼的光芒，然後它就碎成了比沙漠裡的黃沙還要細碎的金黃色粉末，風一吹來就被捲到了乾熱的空氣中，化成了肉眼所不能及的粉塵，心裡說不出是什麽感受，唯二能讓他想起賽特這號人物的東西只剩下肩膀上的烙痕，自從離開賽特的皇宮，那痕跡就不再隱藏在皮膚之下了，它高調的張揚在羅根的左肩背之上。

『…願意嗎…』羅根再度從夢中醒來，那個低沉的男人聲音一直重複著這個詞，然後他的左邊肩膀就會適時的發熱發脹把他從睡夢中弄醒，羅根最近在靠近沙漠邊緣有著綠蔭的地方落了腳，那裡離水源並不太遠，裸著上身的他伸手壓按了發熱不適的地方，原本想白天再去取水的睏意被肩上的熱痛打消，他走出帳篷外面的時候拉緊了身上披掛著的米白色裹巾，這舉動卻露出了平常被刻意隱藏的金髮，在月夜之下閃耀著奪目的白金色光芒，原本的膚色在沙漠強烈陽光的洗禮下不再蒼白如紙，羅根唯一感謝自己半神身分的，也只剩下在沙漠生活的耐受力超高這點。

越接近小溪邊水氣越豐沛，羅根忍不住深深吸了一口久違的，接近森林的氣息，然後一陣不該屬於這個時間與空間的濃霧飄了過來，快速的將羅根整個人包裹在濃霧裡面，他整人陷入了伸手不見五指的白色霧幔中，羅根愣了一下猶豫著往前踩了一步，忽然整個人就像踩空一樣的往下直墜，冷空氣與熱空氣交互著從他身邊刷過，心臟像要跳出胸口般的墜落感，然後他落在了一片枯黃的沙漠裡，柔軟的黃沙讓羅根連爬起來都費盡千辛萬苦，他拍掉身上裹巾裡的黃沙站了起來，這裡像是他待了好幾年的沙漠，但又跟他印象中的沙漠不完全一樣…這裡的黃沙中還帶著鮮血的紅色。

瞇眼看著天空上掛著的腥紅色太陽，吹到身上的風像有自我意識似的而且看起來還閃著微弱的光澤，它繞著羅根的身邊打轉，不知道什麼時候起他左肩熱痛不再，那陣風忽冷忽熱的似乎想要催促他往前走，一伸出手那陣風就輕快的纏繞在他的掌心裡，感覺起來溫馴而無害，羅根便決定隨著風向前進，這裡就像真正的沙漠一樣沒有時間與空間的概念，不過早就已經習慣的羅根不太在意這個，整個沙漠給他的感覺太像賽特了…太像那個應該已經死透的沙漠之神…「老天…」隨著一聲低呼左後肩的烙痕冒出了原本消失的熱痛感，與此同時在羅根的眼前出現了不可能的幻象。

賽特，這個他以為已經死透的男人，就站在沙漠的中心裡，彷彿由那些成千上萬的黃沙所鑄造而成的，然後被狂風橫掃而過支離破碎四下散去再無痕跡，如此情景不斷的以一種規律重複發生，『如果你能復活最恨的人，你願意嗎？』他想起來了，這一陣子以來總是在夢裡被風吹散的問題，那個聲音一直在重複的詢問著羅根，願不願意這種事很難說，凝視著眼前這個不斷被鑄造又不斷被粉碎的男人，他其實並沒有想像中的憎恨賽特，他沒有走上前的原因是不知道讓賽特活過來到底是好還是壞，更何況那顆黃金之心早在賽特死去的時候就化成了粉塵，他要拿什麽來復活一個從沙漠裡誕生的男人？

看起來像沙漠但其實不是沙漠，羅根知道自己就站在孕育出賽特的沙漠之心上，他所踏出的每一步都是與賽特相關的重生或毀滅，肩膀上的熱痛像針一樣的刺在身上，羅根想起肩上烙印的原因，戰敗的那一天他被標記成賽特的所有物，那是打印在他靈魂上的疼痛，他曾經為了這些事極度的憎恨賽特，但當賽特發現自己做錯事之後的小心翼翼卻又讓人瞬間無法繼續生氣下去…「如果我再給你一次機會，你能放過自己與別人嗎？」他們兩個其實很像，都是神子都能力強大也都不被重視，羅根不會原諒賽特施予他的痛苦，但他會試著心平氣和的去面對，這是他跟賽特最大的不同處。

羅根跨出了走向賽特的第一步，他願意面對自己內心最陰暗的角落，當他願意走出來的時候，陽光就照進了那個伸手不見五指的地方，肩上的刺痛在一瞬間飆升到了最高點，可羅根並沒有停下腳步，他緩慢但是堅定地向著不停被重塑的賽特走去，他的腳印留了下來又被風吹散，肩膀上的疼痛隨著流出的金色血液漸漸轉變成鮮紅色而漸漸的平靜下來…

羅根伸出手沾了鮮血到眼前，這是一個凡人的特權，這種鮮豔的顏色彷彿能聽見胸膛裡那顆心臟不停跳動的聲音…不知道打哪來的金色粉末隨著沙漠的風圍繞在羅根的身邊打著轉，他愣住了，那些金色的粉末在他指尖碰到的一瞬間，發出了璀璨的光芒。

羅根再度張開眼睛，眼前看到的不再是腥紅的黃沙漫天，也不存在著賽特一直重複被塑造又毀壞的形象，他仰躺在他將要取水的溪流裡，清涼乾淨的水流將他全身包裹住，他沒有立刻動彈，水流浸濕了他身上的裹巾也浸濕了他的金髮，仰躺在不是很湍急的淺溪中羅根抬頭仰望著繁星滿布的天空：過去被破壞的一切不能遺忘，未來能期待的一切都是希望。當羅根從水裡起身的時候他覺得前所未有的輕鬆，伸手摸向那個總是困擾他的烙印，手指觸摸到的是光滑的皮膚，他有能力去復活賽特，他有能力去給予別人希望，那麽還有什麽樣的困境是他無法突破的？

他終於卸下了所有強加在他身上的枷鎖，他在沒有期盼之下走過了將要毀滅一切的絕望，羅根仰望著天上每一顆閃閃發亮的星星，他彷彿看到了自己將要迎向的未來。

 

END


End file.
